Such a folding ladder is already known from the Offenlegungsschrift DE 44 03 001 A1. The guide element for the locking bolt is in this design constructed on a flange piece, which is riveted or screwed to the respective ladder element.
The purpose of the invention is to design a folding ladder of the type described in detail above in such a manner that such a guide element can be secured in a simple manner on the provided ladder element without having to use an expensive rivet or screw connection. However, such a mounting is at the same time also supposed to offer suitable permanent security against a self-release of the connection.